J'aime tes yeux Naruto, Je t'aime
by Hell'N
Summary: Dans son adolescence Naruto était trés complexé par ses cheveux, mais surtout par ses yeux. Sasuke, aprés lui avoir dévoiler ses secrets part pour Otto. UA.OOC.OS. Sasu/Naru


« J'aime tes yeux Naruto . Je t'aime . »

Auteur : kayoya-chan

Œuvre : Naruto

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Couple : Principalement Sasu/Naru . Presence sugéré de : Gaa/Saku ; Shika/Ino ;Kiba /Hina et Neji/Sai

Résumé : Dans son adolescence Naruto était très complexé par ses cheveux, mais surtout par ses yeux. Sasuke, après lui avoir dévoilé ses secrets, part pour . UA. Sasu/Naru .OOC .

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première fan fiction. Elle déroule hors du mangas donc les personnages sont un peu différent de l'œuvre originale. Toute critique est constructive, je compte sur vous lecteur pour m'aider à m'améliorer .

Bonne lecture !

« J'aime tes yeux Naruto. Je t'aime . »

Il m'a fallu du temps mais j'avais réussi à t'oublier. Je ne m'explique pas le fait que ton souvenir aussi vieux soit il, me fasse encore souffrir. Tu as graver en moi des empreintes de tristesse qui encore aujourd'hui me brûle. Longtemps tu as représente l'idée que je me faisais de l'amour. Tu étais le premier et encore à l'heure actuelle tu es aussi le dernier. Aucun autre n'a marqué mon existence comme toi. à la fois mon plus grand bonheur et mon plus grand malheur. Je t'ai aimé si longtemps que j'en ai encore des cicatrices. à l'heure où je te parle, je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

Quand j'ai vu ton nom, j'étais sûre que c'était toi .Ca ne pouvais pas être autrement. La vue de ton visage m'a frappé au coeur c'est ainsi que j'ai su que j'avais échoué. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ces questions je me les pose tout le temps.

Tu n'as pas changé, si froid, distant. Sasuke, ton nom encore et toujours comme un refrain d'une mélodie maudite qui me hante. Tellement toi, mystérieux, arrogant, si proche et pourtant si loin. Qui pourrait me reprocher de t'aimer, toi, la perfection faite homme ? Toi l'astre de nuit qui depuis toutes ces années guides mes rêves, nous sommes tellement différents. Si je suis le jour alors tu es la nuit. La lune et le soleil, toi et moi .

Tu te souviens comment ça à commencer ? Moi je me souviens juste de la pluie. Ça fait cliché les histoires qui finissent mal sous la pluie. Seulement pour nous ça marque le commencement. On ne fait rien comme les autres pas vrai Sasuke ?

J'achève d'attacher mes cheveux et j'enfile ma veste quand j'entends le klaxon de Kiba. Pas une minute à perdre si je suis en retard à l'anniversaire d'Hinata, ni lui, ni Neji me pardonneront. Une soirée pas comme les autres les 20 ans de notre petite princesse. Pourquoi princesse ? Tellement frêle et délicate, comme une rose et un coup de poing du tonnerre à l'image de ses épines. Une princesse quoi ...

Alors que je monte dans la voiture saluant au passage ma meilleure amie et Gaara son petit ami, Kiba me raconte les derniers exploits de son chien, Akamaru. La passion de Kiba est le dressage d'animaux. Enfin le dressage et la belle Hinata .

« - J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais descendre, me chuchote Sakura .

- J'avais un truc à finir .

- Des souvenirs à ressasser ?

- Oui, on va dire ça ...

- Eh ! vous deux, c'est quoi tous ces secrets ?

- T'inquiète et roule le clebs ! ... » Tandis que mes amis chahutent, moi je replonge dans mes souvenirs de toi, notre rencontre .

Première année de lycée, je n'ai pas encore 16 ans pourtant je sais déjà que les filles ce n'est pas pour moi. Pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais non pas moyen, elles m'excitent autant qu'un esquimau aux épinards, c'est beau à regarder mais le goût est franchement dégueulasse. La seule à savoir c'est Sakura, je sais cela fait cliché l'adolescent homosexuel qui va se confier à sa meilleure amie boutonneuse et hétérosexuelle, quoi que dans le cas de Sakura pas vraiment boutonneuse.

Sakura était une adolescente avancée dans la puberté, mais elle avait un coté très masculin résident dans ça double personnalité et sa force quasiment surhumaine .

Moi physiquement à cette époque j'étais très complexé, pas à cause de ma corpulence, j'étais plutôt bien fait. Ce qui me complexait c'était ma peau bronzée et mes cheveux blonds. Le pire c'était mes yeux azur à en faire pâlir d'envie le ciel. Vous pouvez rire en disant que c'était stupide. Mais moi, un japonnais d'origine, je ressemblais à un européen et je vivais mal la différence. Je cachais mes yeux sous une longue frange. Plus que mes cheveux que je teignais en brun régulièrement, c'étaient eux qui faisait toute la différence avec mes camarades .

Il pleuvait ce jour là, comme pour marquer la tristesse de la rentrée des classes, la fin de la période d'absolu liberté que sont les vacances. Kiba, elle et moi on avait pris l'habitude, depuis le collège, de venir en cours ensemble car nous vivions dans le même quartier. En arrivant devant l'entrée du lycée Konoha où l'on allé passer les trois prochaines années, je t'ai vu .

Droit comme I. Mr Je-suis-parfait-et-alors-?-je-t'emmerde-blaireau. Avec tes cheveux d'ébènes et tes yeux noirs corbeau tu scrutais la foule d'élèves se pressant dans l'entrée. Physique athlétique, tu puais le gosse des beaux quartiers qui a de bonnes manières.

Tu m'attirais, je voulais que tu me vois. Il fallait que tu me remarques. J'en avais besoin. Et durant ces deux années j'ai mis le paquet. Je me suis avancé vers toi et je t'ai poussé en faisant comme si je ne t'avais pas vu. Nous avons alors commencé à nous battre. Kiba et Sakura nous ont séparé et tandis que je me faisais sermonner par mes deux amis j'ai pensé que j'avais bien réussi mon coup.

Je revois encore ta tête ce même jour quand tu t'es rendu compte qu'on serait assis côte à côte tout le long de notre scolarité. Eh oui, pas de chance, Uzumaki et Uchiwa, quand on est classé dans l'ordre alphabétique il y a de fortes chances que ça arrive. C'était à pleurer de rire, toi l'antisociale presque muet jalouser par les mecs et aduler par les filles et moi l'attire embrouille sur pattes constamment entouré et toujours enthousiaste nous allions passer trois ans ensemble, enfin c'est ce que je croyais .

Je suis très extraverti pour moi c'était un moyen comme un autre pour cacher mon complexe : faire l'imbécile et ne jamais croiser le regard des gens. Je suis, comme me le dit souvent Sakura, une vraie pile électrique, j'attire les gens grâce à mon énergie et tu as succombé. Malgré nos disputes à grand renfort de « teme »et « baka » on a fini par développer une certaine complicité. Jamais l'un sans l'autre toujours à se disputer, c'était plus fort que nous mais c'était comme ça notre amitié.

Je ne sais plus quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer. Le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois ? Celui d'après ? Celui où tu m'as sauvés des griffes de la vil Tsunade, proviseur de notre charmant lycée, après que j'ai, sans le vouloir, déclencher une bataille de bouffe au réfectoire ? Le jour où tu m'as évité une semaine de colle car je m'étais battu avec Neji en cours de sport ? Où toutes ces autres fois où tu as sauvés mes fesses d'une des terribles punitions du corps enseignent de notre bahut ? Mais se dont je me souviens avec précisions c'est de ce jour là,celui ou ...

« - Baka ! » Un coup de poing d'une force surprenante atterri sur ma joue et me fait sortir de mes souvenirs .

- Aaaahhhh ! Sakura le casse pas ! On est arrivé Naruto, s'exclame Kiba .

- Aïe ! J'arrive ... » Je vous ai déjà parlé de la force monstrueuse de Sakura ?

Je sors de la voiture et après avoir embrassé Hinata et saluer tout le monde, je fais en sorte d'animer la soirée. J'adore ça, qu'ils s'amusent, je fais le clown et j'aime ça. Ça me fait du bien, je me sens vivant. Tu n'as jamais compris. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore, j'aime être entouré. C'est ce besoin qui me fait faire du bruit, et c'est ce bruit qui attirent les gens. Toi y compris. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mon silence même si tu dis le contraire. Car c'est toi et moi. Je danse, je bois, je chahute, je crie, et je vois Sakura qui s'approche légèrement irritée car j'ai renversé mon verre sur sa nouvelle robe, j'ai dit que c'était presque un homme, pas que c'était un vrai mec. Ou-là je le sens mal ... je commence à courrir, et je reçois en cadeau un coup de poing magistrale de se démons à cheveux roses. Une soirée comme je les aime.

Je me souviens d'une soirée similaire quand on était au lycée, quelques semaines avant cette fameuse nuit. Nous avions tous beaucoup bu. On était rentré ensemble en faisant un détour par le parc. Tu te souviens on adorait aller là-bas la nuit. On s'était assis sur un banc et on avait parlé de ce qu'on ferait après le lycée, de nos rêves, de ce qu'on aimait bien où pas, de nos vies en somme. C'est vrai que généralement on passait plus de temps à se battre qu'à communiquer civilement . Ce soir là tu m'as dit :

« - Il y a peu de choses que j'aime car je me lasse vite. Par contre, il y a une chose que j'aime beaucoup. Tu vas rire, mais, j'aime tes yeux Naruto. Me demande pas pourquoi, je les trouve magnifiques et encore plus quand la nuit se reflète dedans. »

Nous avons ri après ça, mais ta déclaration m'a bouleversé, c'est là que j'ai su que je t'aimais. Tu ne me la redit qu'une seule fois après ça : la nuit qui y a précédé ton départ .

Tu es un scientifique Sasuke, tu aimes qu'on te parle de physique quantique ou de chimie organique. J'aurai dû le savoir que tu partirais, le lycée Konoha n'était pas fait pour toi. J'aurai du m'en doutais quand j'ai vu Orichamaru, le directeur du lycée des Sciences d'Otto, franchir le seuil du bureau de Tsunade. J'aurai dû le savoir après ta convocation chez la vielle. Mais je n'ai rien vu. Tu n'as rien dit. Tu es parti...

En rentrant, je me surprends à penser à tout ce que tu as loupé. Le coming-out de Neji et Sai, le mariage de Shika et Ino ... tous ces petits bonheurs auxquels tu aurais fait style de ne pas t'intéresser. Mais tu aurais été trahit par le pétillement dans tes yeux couleur corbeau que j'étais le seul à entrevoir .

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je repense à cette nuit là. Quand tu m'appelés en me demandant si tu pouvais me rejoindre chez moi, car tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire et que ça ne pouvait plus attendre. Quand tu es arrivés, tu avais l'air résolut à m'annoncer une catastrophe. C'était le cas malheureusement. Cette nuit là tu m'as fait la plus belle déclaration d'amour.

C'était la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Quand tu m'as dit que tu partais. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Quand tu m'as fait l'amour, quand on s'est aimé pour la première et la dernière fois de notre vie Sasuke .

Parfois quand je suis sur le point de m'endormir, je sens tes mains sur mon corps, nos parfums qui se mélangent, je sens ta douceur, ta chaleur. Je sens tes les lèvres sur les miennes, ainsi que tes larmes qui coulent sur ma peau ou peut-être que c'étaient les miennes, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je ne me souviens pas de qui a pleuré cette nuit là. Toi ou moi, cette séparation nous a blessé, meurtrie

Je hais Orochimaru qui t'a arraché à mon étrainte . Je hais la science depuis que tu es parti. Mon corbeau, avec tes cheveux de geais, tes orbes noirs et ta peau blanche presque translucide, je te vois encore à côté de moi le jour de ton départ. La dernière image que j'ai de toi, ton corps nu collé au mien et la symphonie de nos gémissements de cette nuit là. Je recommence à pleurer .

Ça m'arrive souvent depuis que tu es revenu. Je n'avais pas oublié, mais je n'y pensais plus tu appartenais de mon passé et moi je voulais avancer .

Le jour où tu es revenu, je me préparais pour aller travailler à mon boulot minable de standardiste dans une agence d'édition quelconque. Je sais standardiste ça fait femme. Mais j'avais besoin de fric et j'ai trouvé que ça. OK ?

Ce jour là, Sakura est arrivé en furie, comme d'habitude j'ai cru qu'elle allait démonter ma porte d'entrée. Je n'ai rien compris de ses explications, elle tenait un journal en boule dans sa main et je me suis dit que ça devait avoir un rapport avec ces hurlements incompréhensibles. Quand elle a eu finis elle m'a tendu le journal et là j'ai compris. Tu étais revenus. En première page. Là où ils annoncent les catastrophes habituellement. Tu étais revenu. Sur cette photo avec ton frère, tu étais comme toujours, froid, arrogant et plein d'assurance. J'ai pleuré encore

Ton père venait d'avoir un accident qui avait mis fin à sa vie prématurément. Tu devais aider ton frère ainé, Itachi, à diriger la firme familiale l'Uchiwa Corp, mettant fin à ton ambition de trouver le vaccin contre le Sida. Tu étais tellement beau, élégant sur cette image. à ce moment-là, mon monde s'est écrouler .

J'avais tellement envie de te revoir. Mais je n'avais pas le courage d'être en face de toi. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu te dire ? Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre là où on s'est arrêté après toutes ces années ? Ça vaut le coup tu crois ?

Je t'ai vu une fois avec ton frère. L'immeuble où je travaille n'est pas très loin de celui de l'Uchiwa Corp. C'est fou à quel point toi et Itachi vous vous ressemblaient. Je t'ai vu, mais toi non. La conversation de ton frère t'absorbais tellement. Et puis, moi j'ai changé, mes cheveux blonds que j'ai arrêté de teindre ont poussé, je les attachais toujours pour travailler. J'ai grandi aussi et surtout je ne porte plus mes magnifiques survêtements orange que tu détestais .

Plusieurs fois Sakura m'a dit : « va le voir » et jamais je ne l'ai fait. Ça fait trois mois que tu es revenu. Trois mois que j'ai l'impression de te voir partout où je vais alors que je sais que tu es enfermer dans ta tour en verre à gérer ton entreprise. Je finis par m'endormir à une heure avancée de la matinée, car le soleil était déjà levé.

C'est la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée en fin d'après midi qui me tire de mon rêve peuplé d'image de toi, comme tous les rêves que je fais depuis ton retour. J'ouvre la porte et c'est une Sakura en furie accompagnée d'un Gaara, visiblement contraint de suivre sa petite-amie, qui franchissent le pas de ma porte .

« - Va t'habiller ! M'ordonne-t-elle, je sens à sa voix que je n'ai pas intérêt à la contredire. Pourtant, ma bonne humeur au réveil veut une explication aux raccourcissements de sa nuit .

- Je peux savoir POURQUOI tu franchis ma porte en ayant l'air de vouloir me massacrer ? Lui dis-je .

- Cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps Naruto. Va t'habiller tous de suite où je t'amène à l'Uchiwa Corp en caleçon et tu sais que j'en suis capable baka. » Ci-joint un coup de poing magistrale dans les règles l'art made in Sakura Corp, Tokyo, Japon .

- Sakura, je ne suis pas sûr qu'abimer Naruto lui rendra service devant l'Uchiwa. Maintenant, va enfiler un truc Naruto, j'essaie de la retenir .

- Merci t'es vraiment un pote Gaara. »

Je cours jusqu'à la salle de bain, histoire de me laver et j'enfile un jean et une chemise blanche qui fait ressortir ma peau basanée et l'azur de mes yeux, car je sais que tu aimes mes yeux Sasuke, tu me l'as dit cette nuit là. Je reviens dans le salon et trouve mes amis qui s'embrassaient sur le canapé.

« - Je suis prêt. Sakura, je ne suis pas sûr que soit une bonne idée. On n'aura rien à se dire depuis tous ce temps et puis il m'a probablement oublié. C'est définitivement pas une bonne idée .

- Attache tes cheveux, c'est mieux. On y va. Gaara, tu conduis pendant que je raisonne le gosse .

- Hum ... Désolé, Naruto. Je sais ce que tu endures mais, dit-toi que moi je vis avec elle. »dit le roux en désignant sa furie de petite-amie aux cheveux roses. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi en disant ça ?

Nous partons, sur le chemin j'ai les mains qui tremblent à cause de l'angoisse qui grandit en moi alors qu'on se rapproche. J'ai du mal à respirer, j'étouffe .

« - Sakura ? Je croyais qu'on était amis ? Dis-je en la suppliant .

- On l'est, c'est pour ça que je le fais. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais, ça me rend malade de te voir attendre alors j'ai décidé de te pousser. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne fera rien de lui-même, il est pire que toi. Dans les relations humaines Sasuke est maladroit, tu le sais. C'est à toi de faire le premier pas. Fin de la conversation Naruto. »

C'est vrai, elle a raison. Tu es un glaçon. Totalement insensible aux gens qui t'entourent, tu es souvent seul. Tu ne parles pas, ou seulement quand c'est nécessaire et à quelques personnes. C'est cette froideur qui m'a séduit en premier. Cette distance que tu mets entre toi et le monde extérieur. J'avais besoin de la percer .

En arrivant sur le parking de l'Uchiwa corporation, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que j'avais besoin de cette confrontation avec toi. Sakura m'a accompagnée à la réception, car je n'avais pas le courage de mit rendre seul. Trop peur d'être refouler. Pourquoi ? La rousse derrière le comptoir, Karin d'après son badge, n'avait aucune raison de me refouler. J'ai repris un air serein et sur de moi, tandis que le flot de mes émotions bouillonnait à l'intérieur de moi, nous nous sommes avancés.

« - Nous désirions parler à Mr Uchiwa Sasuke. Est-il disponible ? Dit Sakura .

- Oui. Je vais vous annoncer. De la part de qui ?

- Nous sommes d'anciens camarades de classes et nous souhaiterions l'invité à la soirée des anciens élèves du lycée Konoha. Je suis Sakura Haruno, la présidente du comité des anciens élèves. »

Tandis qu'elle nous « annoncer à Mr Uchiwa » j'en ai profité pour murmurer à Sakura un « ce n'est pas bien de mentir » qui nous fit rigoler en silence. La rouquine nous pria de nous rendre au 15 ème étage, car « Mr Uchiwa Sasuke nous attendait ».

Dans l'ascenseur Sakura tentait de me calmer, ma crise de panique ayant décidé de montrer à nouveau le bout de son nez. Je m'efforçais de rester calme mais, je transpirais la peur par tous les pores de ma peau. Arrivé au 15 ème, j'avais fini par retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près humain. On se dirigea alors vers le bureau de la secrétaire la plus proche afin de demander où se trouver le bureau de « Mr Uchiwa Sasuke » comme le dit si bien Sakura .

« -3 ème bureau à gauche, veuillez attendre quelques instants, car il est en rendez-vous avec Mr Uchiwa Itachi. »On se rendit à son bureau mais, il semblerait que mon amie n'est pas vraiment entendue les recommandations de la jeune femme, car elle frappa à la porte .

Le problème de Sakura quand elle frappe à une porte c'est qu'on a presque l'impression qu'elle va l'exposer, obligeant ainsi la personne qui se trouve derrière à hurler un « entrez » à la limite de l'agonie tellement cette personne à mal pour sa porte .

Pourtant, là elle se contenta de trois coups brefs à la limite de la politesse. Elle me surprendra toujours. La porte s'ouvrit et on fut accueillit par l'ainé des Uchiwa un grand sourire aux lèvres et un Sasuke passablement énervé assis derrière son bureau apparemment absorber par un dossier.

« - Bonjour, je suis Itachi Uchiwa, je suis ravi de rencontrer des rares amis de lycée de mon frère .

-Itachi, dit Sasuke en grinçant des dents et sans relever la tête de son dossier, Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? » Le grand brun fit non de la tête et se retourna vers nous, il nous serra la main et mon amie nous présenta .

- Nous sommes ravis aussi, je suis Sakura Haruno et voici Naruto Uzumaki, nous étions au lycée Konoha avec votre frère. »

A l'entente de mon nom Sasuke releva la tête et me regarda de haut en bat comme s'il cherchait à prouver le contraire. Mais au moment où nos regards se sont croisés il a fini par admettre que c'était bien moi. Sakura, dont le plan de bataille était de me permettre de parler en tête a tête au plus jeunes des deux bruns, proposa à Itachi d'aller boire un café avec elle et Gaara qui l'attendait en bas .

Une fois seuls, Sasuke et moi nous sommes fixés, longtemps avant de finir par sourire puis il demanda :

« -Tu n'es pas là pour une stupide fête pas vrai, si avait été le cas elle serait venue avec Ino ?

-C'est vrai mais, je ne suis pas là de mon plein grès, elle m'a traîné de force. » Lui dis-je le faisant ainsi esquisser un sourire. Qui s'effaça bien vite cependant quand il réalisa pourquoi j'étais là, réellement.

« -Naruto, je suis désolé ...

A ce moment-là tes yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Ton regard que je n'arrivais pas à soutenir rester fixé sur moi. J'avais honte, j'avais peur. Mais j'avais besoin de toi, de savoir ... je ne pus empêcher un soupir et un murmure de franchir mes lèvres :

-Et maintenant, est-ce que je dois oublier ? Tu sais, même après trois ans, je revis cette nuit comme si j'y étais encore, il ne manque que toi Sasuke. »

Le silence. Tu ne réponds pas, tu te contentes de me regarder. Sasuke, répond moi. Cela fait 10 minutes qu'on se regarde et tu ne dis rien. Mais ton silence veut dire beaucoup et ce qu'il me dit c'est que c'est trop tard, tu m'as oublié. Je commence à partir en retenant mes larmes du mieux possible car, tu n'as pas à me voir si faible. Alors que je m'apprête à franchir la porte, tu attrapes mon bras pour me retenir avant de me dire ces mots que je n'oublierais jamais :

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime tes yeux Naruto, je suis incapable de résister à leur intensité. Je t'aime. » me dis-tu en soulevant une des mèches de cheveux recouvrant partiellement mon visage, vestige de mon adolescence complexée .

A ce moment précis, quand tes lèvres ont touché les miennes j'ai revu notre premier baiser .J'ai pleuré de bonheur, car je t'avais retrouvé, j'ai pleuré mais, je n'étais pas le seul .

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon travail. J'en suis flattée. J'espère vous retrouver sur ma prochaine fiction. _

_A bientôt, _

_Kayoya._


End file.
